


肝脑｜ｆｌｅｓｈ

by D_E_M_E_T_E_R



Series: F L E S H [1]
Category: UNINE, 青春有你
Genre: M/M, 哨兵向导
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_E_M_E_T_E_R/pseuds/D_E_M_E_T_E_R
Summary: - 1988 - 1989-「推倒那面墙——」- 非典型、原教旨主义哨兵向导。- 熟悉一下角色：Graste Heynckes 格拉斯特-海因克斯 （黄嘉新）Alvin Scott 埃尔文-斯各特 （施展）陈宥维 Youwei ChenJerry Nikitich Herzen 杰里-尼基第奇-赫尔岑（何昶希）
Relationships: 宥希哈 - Relationship, 施纪嘉缘
Series: F L E S H [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586551
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
「TUNNEL OF LOVE EXPRESS TOUR」  
「爱情隧道快车巡回」

001

他还没习惯这种感觉。  
当瞳孔不可抑制地开始迅速扩张时，视线像被极速拉近了焦距的摄像头：远在两百码之外，他就发现了Weizmann教授指认的那个人。只是，有点不一样……  
目光聚焦处，黑色的乌鸦从公园尽头苏联战士黑色的塑像上渐渐惊起，以极缓慢的速度扑着翅膀，一瞬间，理应在他耳边划过的鸣叫与微风拂树的声响同时消失。  
该死……  
感官蔽障又来得猝不及防，无声世界再次笼罩，全身血流同时像沸腾了一样地涌上大脑，他感到一阵强烈眩晕。  
甚至不知道自己是如何迈出了双腿，眼前的图景隐约变成一片蓝绿色的等高线图，他艰难地向目的地靠近。

东柏林，天气，晴，气温81华氏度。  
地点，特雷普托公园苏联纪念碑前，几乎…无人问津。  
联络人代号B-M，状态，全裸……

就像守在蛛网中的蜘蛛，“代号B-M”一开始就察觉到了远处来人的存在，微微动了一下耳朵。  
直觉告诉他这个美国菜鸟吓得不轻，随即张开嘴唇挤出一个友好的发音口型：“Hello.”  
听不见的话，应该看得见才对。他继续悠哉地躺在野餐布上闭着眼，直到一只手提袋夸嚓一声落在耳边的地面上。  
“很高兴……认识你。”  
刚从感官蔽障中缓解的来人还在犹豫是否要伸出手，面前翘着二郎腿享受着全裸日光浴的人就率先开口：“会德语或者俄语么？”  
恍惚之中，他怀疑自己听到了蛇信一般微不可查的嘶声，显然对自己游离的视线在对方眼里基本等于精神自曝的状况毫无察觉，“呃、俄语……一点点！Здравствуйте？”  
“啊哈……！”裸男发出了意料之中的笑声，同时没有半点起身蔽体的意思。他将早晨刚往上司那张卷毛半身像上打的大红叉在心里默默擦掉，一边向空中举起手臂并咧出一个大大的笑脸：“那你可得忍受我的英语了！Graste，如你所见，一个FKK爱好者。”  
“Alvin Scott……” 站在一旁的美国青年急忙伸出手草草地抓了一下那只垂直的手，在一秒之内解决了这个礼貌性的交握。  
冷酷如柏林，入夏后的风也带着一些凉意。Alvin Scott拍了拍脸颊才发现所有感官都已渐渐回到了原来的位置上。他只纳闷这一点：崇尚“自由身体运动”就算了，东德人甚至都没有姓吗？  
“你知道吗Scott同志，在东德……”裸男的突然开口让气氛一瞬间严肃了起来。  
察觉到对方正组织着语言，Alvin Scott竖起耳朵，条件反射使他站得笔直，似乎已经做好了接收未知领域信息冲击的准备……  
“代号B-M”继续卷着不太畅快的舌头吐出一串英文：“对着FKK勃起，是要被赶出去的。”  
……什么？？？  
“我没有！！！”这位来自另一个大陆的可怜朋友发出了人生中最大的吼声，“我发誓————”  
然而发誓并不能证明什么。  
Alvin Scott脑中开始不可抑制地浮现出刚踏进特雷普托公园那刻视线自动获取的一切：从肩头到上臂、锁骨到胸口……只要稍微回想，就像放大一张分辨率极高的照片一样，连Graste皮肤上长期过敏一样细微的红褐色小点都清晰可见。  
他立刻并拢起五指放在心口发誓的样子让Graste感到了久违的愉悦：“别紧张，只是一个善意的小提醒。”  
“东德生存法则，第001条。”  
停！  
Alvin Scott第一次怀疑自己下巴上也长了眼睛，不必低头都能看到“代号B-M”联络人极尽狡黠的神情……

1988年7月14日清晨，Graste Heynckes收到一则来自前云总部署名A. Weizmann的加密电报：  
『 “Born in the U.S.A.,  
got in a little hometown jam,  
Son, if it was up to me”. 』  
老爷子是对Bruce Springsteen走火入魔了吧？他把一口牙膏泡沫完完整整地吐在了镜子上。  
一份打开过的档案袋被随手搁在了不远处的马桶水箱顶。刚刚觉醒的哨兵？还是美国人？捷德列车抢劫案的失踪者？这是什么愚人节的玩笑吗？  
回到东德的第二年，他也无从申辩这颗从天而降的美国原子弹有多么不合时宜。一切步调濒临打乱，始终在为自己“添乱”的上司Weizmann却从不曾忘记提醒他：  
“时间不多了。”  
“我多么希望你能尽快成为一个当之无愧的王牌向导。我拥有中欧所有向导素供货商的电话号码，我能从中筛选出近年来毕业宣誓就职于前云的所有优秀哨兵名单，甚至是任何经验丰富的，只要你开口……但你知道吗，有些时候，事情并非你我能主宰。”  
“当最终乐章开始奏响，你只能尽一切所能去推动它。”  
“别搞砸了，小子。”  
Graste不仅是Weizmann下属，还是目前前云研究院派遣于德国境内唯一名能为新哨兵提供非匹配执导的训导助教。  
可我没这么看得起自己，Graste Heynckes心说。拜托！我只不过是还没系上“拖油瓶”罢了。  
只要想想那个研究所办公室内端着咖啡杯的糟老头得逞的笑脸，一个还击的方案就伴随着仰天漱口仇恨的咕噜声在脑中迅速生成……  
那么……欢迎，机关枪！

“放松，美国小狗，告诉我现在你对自己了解多少。”  
看着Graste最后咔地一声扣上皮带，Alvin Scott对他失去卷舌音的英语腔调产生了奇怪的亲切感，连“美国小狗”这种逗小孩一样的嘲弄称呼都没有引起他丝毫的不悦……  
或许是过去警校教官太过严厉的原因吧？他想。  
“我，21岁……呃，金牛座。美国加利福尼亚州圣迭戈市警察学院毕业生，如果事情没那么糟，现在本应正享受着一场完美的欧陆旅行……我们在跨越捷克斯洛伐克边境的列车上遭到了袭击……”  
Scott亦步亦趋，伸手比划着当时列车被迫停下时乘客慌乱的场面，完全没有注意到行李袋已被另一人提在手上。  
“哇唔，金牛座……”Graste不咸不淡地附和着，极力保持着殷切温和的语气，“我的意思是，这些新闻都告诉我了。所以你仍在失踪旅客的名单中？”  
“是的……要不是幸运地碰上了前云研究所的教授们，我可能……”可能会死于哨兵能力突然觉醒时的感官混沌，被枪声和火车铁轨声划破耳膜，被几千种不同的古龙水熏晕，被狂风撕裂皮肤……一百种死法任君挑选。至少他确实认为，在搞清楚自己的状况前没有回去的理由。  
“明白了。”  
Graste用戴着破旧皮手套的手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“所以是这样的，Weizmann教授忽悠了失去控制的你，带你宣誓加入前云：「我不愿服从致使灵魂狭隘的孤塔，愿为全人类的和平与爱尽我所能」，但实际上并没有传授太多哨兵应该知道的事，只是让你直接到东柏林来找我……我说的对吗？”  
“也……也可以这么说。”Graste一番酸溜溜的慷慨陈词突如其来，Alvin只能挠挠脑袋不好意思地笑笑，“但不能称之为「忽悠」吧？Weizmann教授是个和蔼可亲的老叔叔，就像、就像爱因斯坦一样……我也很明白我在做什么……”  
“嗯哼。”你确定？Graste忍住冷笑和翻白眼的冲动，“那么你能告诉我，你提请的个人发展条件是什么吗？知道接下去的几个月或者更长的时间里，你的成长数据将被我一五一十地记录下来并发送到总部数据库供研究使用吗？”他的话慢条斯理，显然不想遗漏任何必要的警告重点。  
“为了找到我失踪的朋友……老天，我宣誓了！”Alvin崩溃地抱着脑袋，“我以为我人生中的第一个宣誓应该是成为美利坚合众国警察！！！”  
听到这，Graste爆发出一声大大的嘲笑：“恭喜你！从现在开始可以忘记自己是个美国人了！”  
Alvin只能哭笑不得：“希望这是一件好事吧……毕竟，以推进和平的角度来说……”  
“开玩笑的。我会帮你记住的，菜鸟。”  
自大、无礼的美国人。Graste别过头自顾自继续走着，语气冷漠得可以搓下冰渣。  
“实在抱歉……但我真的、真的需要你的帮助！”  
气氛尴尬极了，Alvin Scott不得不承认，自己的存在确实是眼前人的一个大麻烦。他虽然不清楚将要面对的事情究竟会严峻到怎样的程度，但始终认为本就做好成为警察准备的自己或许能为在东柏林独自身肩秘密任务的“代号B-M”做点什么……毕竟，两个人总比一个人强。  
“我需要确定朋友的安全……当然还有，我想知道自己怎样才能变得正常……”他向Graste投去哀求的目光，“拜托！你是这方面的专家不是吗？教授跟我称赞了你！他说前云在德国活动的半数年轻哨兵都接受过你的指导……我相信我们会顺利的！”  
“半数”？？？前云只有他妈的两个“年轻哨兵”在德国。Graste看他一无所知却盲目信任的傻样，佯怒背后复杂的心情成功美丽了起来：“你猜怎么着？”  
“什么？”  
“我很乐意。”  
闻言，Alvin毫不迟疑地重重握住身边人的左手：“太好了，谢谢！谢谢谢谢谢谢！”大力的摇摆让Graste感觉整条手臂都要变成螺旋桨飞了出去，只能无奈地望向天边……  
“那……我可以提个要求吗？”  
“？”  
Alvin正色道：“先说好，不要再叫我菜鸟了！”  
“恐怕不行，菜鸟～”Graste笑着抬起右手，“你的袋子可在我手上。”当然，你的命也是。  
这可是我的生日礼物。

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

002

Weizmann电报中的歌词提到了两个重点，却又是同一个任务。东柏林工人阶级聚集区的公寓里，Graste Heynckes拿着一张刚刚随手从巷子墙上撕下的传单看得入神。  
1984年以一首《Born in the U.S.A.》称霸榜首整整七周的美利坚摇滚巨星Bruce "Boss" Springsteen将在5天后为东柏林举办一场演唱会的消息早就铺天盖地，就连普通市民们都已为之疯狂数月，更相当于往那些朋克小混混们的大动脉里直接注射海洛因——票房开售至今就卖出了至少15万张，而这个数据只会不断攀升。  
“我当时都惊呆了，全美国都觉得不可思议。”Alvin Scott靠在一张绿色的单人弹簧沙发上比划着，只要动作幅度稍微大一些就会发出吱吱歪歪的响声，“他们说，是时候给「铁幕」一点「星条旗」看看了……”  
Graste刚从另一张沙发上反应过来，连忙比了个噤声的手势。美国人的手指兔耳朵瞬间凝固在空气中。  
Alvin Scott，状态，闭嘴。  
“这个笑话很好笑，小哨兵，但现在请你闭上眼睛然后竖起你真正的耳朵，然后告诉我你听到了的。”  
对面人乖乖闭眼，首先钻进耳朵的是来自Graste的指引：“想象一下，你的耳朵变大变长一百倍，变得无处不在……”  
然后，是楼道里的风声，没人；公寓楼每一户的时钟、水壶、电表；楼下卫星牌汽车哮喘一样的发动机和排气管；后巷里的小混混们按下收录机，磁带反卷的嘶声……事情比Alvin想象的顺利一些，他似乎有点尝到所谓「哨兵」能力的甜头了。  
“就这些……”  
就在Alvin刚要完成汇报的时刻，一个刮擦玻璃的声音突然在街面上响起，刺得他大叫一声捂住了耳朵。Graste见状不妙，一个箭步冲上前去单膝抵在他腿间沙发的空隙上，伸手就往他腋下挠去……突然遇袭的Alvin痒得满沙发翻滚：“哇……啊哈！哦吼吼！啊哈哈哈！！停下！！求你了……哇哈哈！！赶快停下！！”  
判断听觉过载造成的混乱已然被突发的触觉感受转移，Graste收回手，无奈地长叹了一口气……真的太久没有碰到这么菜的菜鸟了。而双臂却不自觉地把身前蜷缩成一团的人带入怀里。Alvin以额头抵着他的腹部，在安抚中渐渐地平复了呼吸。Graste则记住了他的头顶有两个漩涡。  
“第002条：永远不要大声说话，除非你是希望被斯塔西监听器抓住的「笨蛋美国佬」……”  
“东德、生存、法则。”Alvin忽然跟上了步调，与Graste同时说出这个词组。  
“……”  
“你饿了？”Alvin没有抬头，“你的肚子在咕咕叫……”  
“我们需要搞两张门票。”Graste没有理会他乱用能力的无意义发现。  
“演唱会吗？”  
“嗯哼。”他回到自己的位置，把一份整理好的电报推到Alvin面前的桌上，“但，不是约会。”  
凑巧的正是「Boss」，也就是Bruce Springsteen，与他的东大街乐队全员外加21人的保镖团队，案发当时就在Alvin Scott与同学乘坐的那列捷德快车之上……  
“什么？”他看着走向冰箱的Graste，一边狠狠地把鼻尖搓得通红，“我他妈怎么不知道这回事？难道新闻都不关注巨星的安危吗？”  
“他们被克格勃盯上了。”  
Alvin确定Graste没有张嘴。  
“你……刚才说话了吗？”  
“哔哔哔，听见了吗？这里是Graste Heynckes大脑电台。”Graste一面关上冰箱门。  
“啊，原来你姓Heynckes！”  
Graste拿着香肠啤酒的手无语地垂下：“……这是重点吗？”  
“当然！为什么不告诉我？”Alvin刚刚还在乐此不疲地大声发表着意见，又似乎突然想起什么似的，手动给嘴巴拉上了拉链。  
“试试看吧，用大脑说话。”Graste看着菜鸟的口腔仍在因气流通过而微微地震动着，一边演示起笑露八颗大牙的“自然闭嘴法”。  
Alvin看得有些呆住了：“呃嗯……这样吗？”  
“不不不，就要像你在警校教官转过身的瞬间脑中骂了个去你妈的那样。”  
“去你妈的。”  
Graste噗嗤一声，虽然但是，“恭喜你。”  
“噢不不不不不是说你，Graste。”  
“道歉是没有用的，Scott同志。”  
“那……那我来做饭吧！给你展示一下我的生存技巧！算是……算是报答！”从沙发上弹起，Alvin立刻走向灶台边取下挂在一旁的围裙，“我可不是光说不做的……”  
“很好，希望你尊重手中的那条图林根大白肠。”Graste单手撑着台面笑嘻嘻地看着他。  
Alvin挠了挠脑袋，似乎没有觉得哪里不对劲，随即转移话题：“你不喜欢别人叫你的姓，对吗？”  
“不是。”  
“……噢。”  
“你没有迁就我的喜好的必要，比如说，”Graste轻描淡写，“我FKK的时候也没有问过你。所以你觉得怎样就是怎样。”  
“我知道你当时并没有冒犯的意思……但……你不会在家里FKK吧？”  
“在家里FKK叫什么FKK？Alvin Scott。” 我确实有冒犯的意思，Graste心说。  
Alvin一时间怀疑自己的脑子接收到了什么错误的语句。“可是我们才认识半天你就给了我很多帮助……我认为有必要尊重你的喜好……”一边噌地一声抽出刀架上的窄身刀，熟练地在白肠侧身上划着均匀的小口，“我们现在是朋友了不是吗？”  
平底锅安静地冒着热烟。  
Graste Heynckes第一次对“大麻烦”这个词有了实感。他一言不发地离开灶台，从房间书架上抽出一本封皮包着家电维修指南的书塞回到Alvin Scott围裙前面的口袋里：“第一堂课：哨兵与向导，从第26页开始到章节结束。午饭的时候告诉我你的读后感，好吗？”  
“这上面应该没写，哨兵必须要会一心二用吧！”Alvin朝着Graste走回房间的背影喊道，“喂——”  
不可以做朋友吗？  
Alvin Scott把书摊开放在台面上，一边拿夹子把香肠滋滋地怼进锅里。

Graste甚至连靴子也没脱就翘着二郎腿踩在床上，双手背着头，看了一眼架子上的39瓶香水。  
每天出门前挑出13种不同的香水进行随机排列组合微量使用，是他长久以来保持的习惯，在校时是为了让嗅觉极其敏锐的哨兵们与自己保持训导的距离，而现在只是为了不被隐藏在东德公民中各类归属的哨兵特工发现自己的踪迹……  
他注意到了Alvin红红的鼻头。应该是刚才的安抚齁到我们的小哨兵了吧？真可怜。  
十几分钟后，他腾地坐起，在一个抽签桶里再次随机抽出十三个纸团，顺便往响起碗盘声的外头喊了一句：“你不能喝啤酒，尖刀战士！”  
“为什么？！不——”Alvin Scott再一次发出崩溃的吼叫，“我来德国就是为了慕尼黑、十月节……柏林！噢，白啤！”  
“说谎。那你为什么不选择九月出行？偏偏在他妈的七月？”  
Graste一回到餐桌边就看到摆得整整齐齐的二人份餐具，还有人自作主张地烤了几个土豆。  
他一时间陷入沉默，无法继续发出任何声音。  
而对面的美国菜鸟却又立刻转而愉快地自说自话，就像忘记了几秒之前的崩溃一样，刷地拉出积了一层灰的餐椅，擦也不擦就一屁股坐下：“啊，不得不提醒你一句，冰箱里没东西了。听说东柏林的物价十几年都不会涨一个子儿，是真的吗？”  
“显然。”他还在走神之中，又突然想到点什么，“看在你做的不错的份上……只能喝一点点试试看，毕竟现在的你可不是圣迭戈警校的你。”  
闻言Alvin惊讶地睁大眼，立刻收起已经准备好在桌上软磨硬泡的腹稿，咔地一声用桌边撬开一瓶白啤。  
“先喝一小口。”Graste严肃地眯起眼睛看着他。  
对面得令，当即照做。  
“怎么样？”  
“……嗯……嗯？？？呸——”Alvin Scott飞速冲到水槽边把嘴巴怼到水龙头下就疯狂漱起口起来，身后的向导同志发出一串意料之中的大爆笑……  
“不好意思，那看来你只能吃土豆了。”Graste眼疾手快地把所有香肠都插进自己的盘中，“希望你没有多此一举地抹了盐或者什么其他的东西。”  
Alvin带着T恤湿了一大片的胸前忿忿地瘪着嘴坐回到位子上：“没有！没有！因为……我找不到盐在哪……”  
“真有你的！真的周到！”他幸灾乐祸地拿过刚开的那瓶啤酒自顾自喝了起来，“冰箱里至少还有蒸馏水，非常适合你。”  
看着趴在桌上一边崩溃一边时不时发出愤恨之声的Alvin，Graste Heynckes突然想为今天作出暂时的总结：真是有趣极了。  
“我恨哨兵——————”  
“小声一点！”

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 3

003

凌晨二时十六分，一辆风尘仆仆的K3列车在华沙中央车站进站，停留时间将为四十五分钟，预计于第二天上午十一时左右抵达柏林火车总站。  
此起彼伏的一片鼾声中，陈宥维睡得并不沉，站台的橘色灯光迫使他挣扎着决定睁开眼：一名苏联乘务员无声闪进车厢，正对着名单将在此站下车的临铺人一一摇醒。  
眼看过不了多久就要再次鸣笛，他起身翻起卧铺，背上贴身背包，准备下车点根烟顺便享受一下踏上西伯利亚大铁路以来少有的地面洗手间。再一步就要踏出车门，他看了看对铺紧闭着眼睛国籍不明也从未与他说过半句话的欧洲乘客，又决定转身将行李袋也随身携带。  
七天前主动接下报社国际时政板块长期外派任务的陈宥维，从上海新客站出发，经历辗转北京、乌兰巴托、莫斯科的长途劳顿，终于深入欧洲大陆。而此刻他走向车站大厅的步伐却有些犹疑。  
通常来说，波兰一过，仅剩七八小时的车程，民主德国近在眼前，故事到此本应立刻轻快了起来……  
他嘴里叼着还没来得及点上的烟，正准备踏进洗手间。  
“该死，克格勃放了我们鸽子。”  
一个声音低低传出，在凌晨寂静的空气中显得格外突兀。  
德语？陈宥维一时间还未从列车上的混乱的洋泾浜频道中切换过来。嚯，在格子间讲这种话可不是什么好主意吧？  
记者的信息敏感作祟，当听到那熟悉的三个字母，他便瞬间一个侧身钻进声源处附近的隔间，将耳朵悄悄附上隔板……  
“他们难道不想交换档案了吗？”  
“不不不，全世界都会迟到除了克格勃。事情一定有蹊跷……”  
德国情报人员原来喜欢两人一起如厕。听到“档案”一词，陈宥维有些昏沉的脑子在瞬间内清醒。  
“可是Ross上校和秘书已经按原计划上了去布拉格的列车……有人泄密！”  
“只剩下15分钟了……”  
“你在原位置等着，我去通知上校。如果我5分钟内没有回来，要么东柏林见，要么……就是马克思面前！”紧接着，两个脚步声就同时冲出了洗手间。  
“Ross上校”？如果这个名字指的是东德斯塔西的某一高级干部，那究竟是什么档案需要在华沙车站交换？克格勃和斯塔西不该早就情报互通了么？诸多疑惑一一浮现，但至少有一点可以确认，这是一个机密并且遭到了第三方势力的干扰，两方因此失去了联络。  
遭到干扰的还有我的烟和尿……陈宥维一边在脑中快速地剥离整合着复杂的信息，一边仔细听了听门外的动静，迈开了腿再次冲向车站大厅。  
高悬的时刻表显示，“只剩15分钟”的布拉格列车正在2号站台等候发落。而已知秘密警察们的原计划就是下一步前往布拉格，如果克格勃真的遭到了阻拦，行程就面临被搁置的风险，显而易见，到时他们只会紧急乘上最近的一班列车返回东柏林，那么只有3号站台上那列亲爱的K3了。但那个隐于暗处的“第三方”会轻易让他们通报成功么？  
时间不等人……他们究竟会上哪一个站台？真是小赌怡情，大赌要命。  
就在这纠结的时刻，他忽然感觉到身旁有一团异样冰冷的气流经过，猛地回头却又空无一人。这并不是陈宥维人生中的第一个三岔路口，但此刻这个“危险的机遇”却并不仅仅关乎他的记者身份。  
脑中的混乱思绪变成决定几乎就在一瞬间：至少先把第二条路打通……捷克斯洛伐克完全是他始料未及的境域，手中的因公护照、东西德签证与拉杂一大串的苏联过境签却给了他一丝稀里糊涂糊弄过繁琐改签的勇气……老天爷，欧洲怎么走几步就是另一个国家？  
三语说辞搜肠刮肚地在瞬间内起草妥当，纠集十二万分注意，眼神慌忙一扫，逮住一个空闲的售票窗口便上前准备饶舌，而昏昏欲睡的售票员却宛如灵体脱离：去哪？时间？兹罗提，没有？马克，好的。全程仅靠条件反射便完成了工作。  
陈宥维张着嘴愣了几秒，才想起并无时间留给自己震惊。华约兄弟，辣手👍  
凌晨的华沙中央车站，前往布拉格的列车广播最后一次响起，那股若有若无的冰冷气流又再次出现在了身边的空气里，磁石一般吸引着陈宥维踏出脚步。  
他撸了一把蓬乱至极的头发，暗暗骂了声册那，又一次拎起行李袋，径直飞奔向2号站台……

没想到这段驻德故事的楔子结束得那么快，欢迎仪式远在德国国境之外就已猝不及防地宣布开始。  
陈宥维看着地图上与华沙—柏林路线俨然成三角形两腰的华沙—布拉格路线，扁着嘴摇了摇头。  
刚赶上布拉格列车时就已经与几个西装革履的德国人擦身而过，而当找到位置放下行李再折返却早已无迹可寻……特等包厢只有一列，具体的房间号当然无从确定。不过至少赌对了——那看来，洗手间里的两个斯塔西真的双双到马克思面前报到去了……  
而此刻他只想知道那个神秘的“第三方”到底是谁。  
深夜的列车就像每一分钟都在隧道中行驶，疲惫感渐渐阴影一般攀上他的全身。前一秒陈宥维还有一搭没一搭地理着线索，下一秒思绪就松开了安全绳任他下坠。他沉沉垂下了脑袋，在梦里回到了一片纯白走廊尽头暖色的光影之中……  
“……帅帅，这条走道跑到底，伊个窗户在角落头帮姆妈打开……”  
“……吾伲做医生的都要晓得，逞英雄可以，也要随时给自己留条后路……”  
耳边响着母亲的话语，他站在一个青灰的角落里，抬头看到了熟悉的「精神科」门牌，低头便是自己一双小小的手。  
恍然间，一串急促的脚步声令他猛地一抬头——一个头发如褪色秃鹫羽毛般斑驳的中年外籍男子拿着一把“手枪”就冲了过来。他在科室门口踉跄了一下才站定，指着门内大喊：“你们中哪一个是齐樱！出来！不然我就要射爆你的脑袋！”  
小孩子哪里见过这种场面，陈宥维一时间吓得动弹不得，而另一件事却在突然间让他回过神来：等一下，原来这段话是德语？  
“等等……”他听见妈妈从办公椅上起身的声音，“这位先生，我就是齐樱。有什么事令你这么生气呢？你最好先把枪放下……”  
“你？就是你！为什么，为什么你不治疗我？你不是现在这里最好的医生吗！为什么？！”  
男子暴怒的声音还在空旷的走廊上回荡着，却忽然开始节节后退，与此同时正是另一人一步步走向门口……小陈宥维睁大了眼，他清楚地看见，她的白大褂下面是一小截咖啡色毛呢裙的下摆，小腿上是厚丝袜，脚上便是医院里的卫生便鞋，直到看着这双脚稳稳地踏出门槛，他一抬头，才发现母亲的手里也拿着一把“手枪”。  
“我不是这里最好的医生。你看，我们并不认识，你是什么时候入院的我都想不明白……但如果你要开枪，我也可以扣动我的扳机。怎么样？”  
似一切都在掌控之中，母亲以极其镇静的语调说着挑衅的话语，而他此刻却害怕极了。陈宥维猛然想起自己开窗的任务还没有完成，着急之间又发现自己动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着这场荒诞的对峙持续下去……  
男子被女医生的话语彻底激怒，一时间勇气百倍地又向前迈了几步，眼看就要把她逼到角落：“不！！你就是！！他们想要消灭我们，因为你是先知的女儿所以你骄傲了！你不管男人的死活！！我要医生！！全德意志最好的医生！！！”  
不，你说得不对！听出了德语意思的陈宥维第一时间就想跳出去反驳：这里是上海，上海第一医学院附属华山医院！他同时又想大喊帮母亲求救，却只能惶然地张大嘴巴吃着空气，一丝声音也发不出。  
“好吧这位先生！你赢了！恭喜你发现了我的真实身份，现在抓住我的把柄了……没错，我就是这里最好的医生。但听着，现在只有告诉我你的名字，我才能给你下最最精确的诊断，不然我可无法保证你的治疗。”  
就像鼓胀的硬壳在一瞬间出现了动摇的裂缝，他看见男子脸上慢慢浮现一丝得意之色，磨磨蹭蹭地从西裤口袋里摸出了一本折弯的病历来：“Wiesenthal，Marvin Wiesenthal……”  
“很好，很好……”说话间，母亲率先啪地一声把自己手中的“枪”丢在了地上，紧接着一脚踢得远远的：“如果你不放下枪，要怎么拿到我的药呢？我们相互信任，不是吗……”  
“……药？你有药？”  
男子一听到“药”字便两眼发光，而母亲也在一瞬间神秘了起来，从白大褂内袋里煞有介事地掏出了一个精致的小盒子，精挑细选出一颗白色药片捏在手中：“这粒是最有效的。只要吃下它，你就会好很多。”  
“真的吗？”  
“当然，当然了。我是这里最好的医生，不是吗？”  
陈宥维就这样眼睁睁地看着他缓缓垂下了持“枪”的手——“枪”啪嗒一声掉在地上，变成了一块安安静静的三角板。最后男子一口吞下了药片，乖乖跟着母亲走进了科室，走廊里就只留下一个惊魂未定的孩子、一只三角板与一把玩具枪……  
“帅帅，记得帮姆妈把「枪」捡来……”

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4

004

如同亿万只蚂蚁同时在大脑表层被燃烧，细密攒动着的燥热光点似要掀翻整个大脑，他又一次体验到了一股强烈的“精神喷发感”，直至三分钟之后才骤然尘埃落定……  
晨光刺眼，陈宥维猛地清醒过来，才察觉这一切并非梦境，而是10岁时自己的真实记忆。  
那时的他错过了开窗为母亲准备“后路”的机会，却目睹了她手持玩具枪和维生素片骗过外籍精神病患的一幕。这确实是他一对从医爹妈爱搞花头的工作日常。要不是做了梦，早就忘记还有这种事体了……但他从未想到这段记忆竟连同一堆无法解读的语言一起藏在潜意识深处，而自己却在此时的梦中，用12岁后才接触的德语完成了对它们的重新解码。  
脑中一条关联脉络渐渐鲜明了起来，他隐隐地察觉到，似乎有些事情都可以就此串联而起：上一次出现这种「精神爆发」之感还是在报社的卷宗馆里，而上上次却发生于儿时的一段寄宿经历。  
想到这里，陈宥维自顾自“啊”了一声……  
1979年，12岁，因在华山医院精神科工作的父母陪同年迈的导师赴美访问，他被寄托给一对返沪重温四十年代流亡记忆的德裔犹太老夫妇照看。这对伯伯婶娘常常带着他在离家不远处的霍山公园里忆苦思甜。也就在那时，他第一次接触了德语和希伯来文字，听了不少旧日外祖父母辈帮助德籍犹太难民协会的故事。  
他们认定，陈宥维母亲的家族血液中遗传着一种来自圣地的特殊力量，就像古时候「真正的拉比」，因而令当年流落异乡的他们产生了非常的信任感。伯伯半开玩笑地说，年轻时总是称他的外祖父为“被上帝选择的安抚者”，而对方却总以“吾伲不信上帝，只信「密斯特赛因斯」”作回应……显然，就算是儿时的陈宥维也想当然地以为这是资本世界神秘主义人士哄小孩的逗趣说辞，但第二天他却突然发起高烧，以至于进了急诊室，还连累伯伯伯母在床前照顾了他整整一个礼拜……  
后来，无意跟随世家轨迹的他选择了新闻专业并进入国际时报实习，在卷宗馆完成论文的途中翻到了一架特别的记录，其中一卷四十年代的报道引起了他的强烈注意：犹太复国青年组织「贝塔」在上海积极开展文体与军事训练活动。顺藤摸瓜之下，竟又在字里行间挖掘出了「贝塔」成员活动模式——他们效仿来自圣地锡安的「战士」与「先知」，以「1+1」为固定单位处理特殊事务——而其中「先知」一方所担任的角色，恰好与当年犹太老夫妇所观察到齐家的特点几乎吻合。紧接着发生的事陈宥维简直熟悉得不得了——他又在一瞬间“发烧”了，脑仁烫得厉害，双脚一软便颓坐在了木架前的红砖地上，好在这次却与前一次的结果截然不同，身上的病征消退得飞快，半个钟头后还能像没事人似的重新站起来……社会主义八九点钟的太阳当然不信上帝，但他却不得不重新审视自己自青春期开始间歇性发作的诸多异常反应。  
他意识到这是神经科学与精神病学暂时无法解释的存在，便重新与定居以色列的老夫妇取得了联系，直到踏上这条复杂无比的驻德之路……  
陈宥维长叹一口气，抬眼看了看窗外起伏的波状山峦与清鲜树影，一股严以言喻的、隐隐的焦虑与恐惧正随着列车的动线汩汩翻涌。他甚至一时无法说清究竟这条路是为谁而走。承诺关乎信任，兑现却需要付出比他想象中多得多的勇气。小时候天天想着逃避成为一个非要深入他人精神世界不可的医生，长大后却只能接受永远躲不开这个世界亦真亦幻的现实……  
毕竟，最吊诡的事已经在刚刚结束的梦境里被证明早已发生过了：「Marvin Wiesenthal」，正是他敬爱的犹太长辈Marvin伯伯的全名……  
此刻，他才不会坐着等待全车人从熟睡中醒来。  
“要知道，一个好的精神科医生自己首先也须是某种程度的精神病患者。”  
他站起身，见邻座乘客都还在熟睡之中，便小心翼翼地跨出座位，径直向餐车走去。

当然，陈宥维无从得知的事情还有许多。  
比如：与他同一车厢的其他乘客都像视网膜感光细胞失效了似的，在天亮时分同时陷入了新一轮的深度睡眠之中；而列车上隐匿于某处的另一个人也被他梦中「精神爆发」产生的强烈脑波波及，此刻正战栗得甚至捏不住手中的刀叉——哐啷一声，两道银光就掉进了面前的瓷盘里……  
Jerry Herzen感觉三分钟仿佛有一个世纪那么长。  
事发时刻，他猝不及防，大脑差点失去控制，所有感官就像被切断电源一样瞬间完全关闭，一片密密麻麻的闪烁黑影又如约出现在了眼前。他立刻意识到这并非单纯来自一个哨兵的自发型精神蔽障，而是近似于「庇护所」的由向导发动的全局屏蔽效应……  
——究竟为什么会有向导在车上？！  
他的推测是，向导几乎不可能单独行动，那么另一个“理应存在的”哨兵才是现在真正的潜在威胁，而更要命的是他们完全未知的归属与目标……他极力平稳住自己的状态，向前来关心的乘务员摆了摆手，不动声色地将手指探入一个小巧的牙线盒内摸出两片硬币大小的金属物件来，假作服用救心丸的样子将它们重新塞回到腮帮子里，不断地调整着呼吸，直到生理影响彻底消除。  
而此刻的陈宥维正庆幸自己来得蛮早。果然，早起的鸟儿有虫吃：德国人小群体正好就坐在餐车中部的卡座向乘务员点着早餐。  
余光扫清车厢构造，眼看最优良的观察位置已被一家四口占据，四下又几乎是空座，他毫不犹豫地走到一个留着时髦式样黑色中长发的欧洲女子面前，礼貌地发出问询：“您介意吗？”  
他特地说了英语。即便K3列车上的经历已经让他体会到，在东欧除了与乘务员交谈之外几乎没有派上用场的余地。此刻什么语都行，决不能是德语。我只是个与世无争的“国际旅客”。  
Jerry Herzen冷冷抬头，瞬间意识到这个东亚面孔的不速之客竟与自己有着同样的目的。就在几秒之前，感受到一股异样磁场靠近的他还差点以为这就是那个肇事向导了。只不过，陈宥维身上“经久的烟味”与普通人无异的常规行事思路让他立刻下了判断：这位先生基本不具备构成威胁的可能。  
第一，世界上应该不存在能够容忍自己的向导吸烟的哨兵吧？  
其次，作为一个哨兵，他自己只需随意选择稍远的座位背对目标落座即可。但在清晨时段座位如此宽裕的餐车里，只要有普通人直勾勾地盯着德国人看就一定会露出马脚，因此对方才选择了用自己来做掩护……想到这他就有些后悔了，特意扮成女人简直是在为对方的拼桌行为提供便利。  
但他依旧伸手做了一个“请便”的动作，继续叉起面前浅粉色的肉碎送入口中。  
陈宥维随即从善如流微笑入座，为了能尽快进入偷听模式，他快速地点了一杯咖啡就想让乘务员离开，而对面的“女士”却突然停下刀叉，偏了偏头：  
“抱歉，请问能为我介绍一下即将到达的布拉格么？”  
“当然！您是第一次来布拉格吗？我敢保证，您一定会爱上这座美丽的城市……”  
只见乘务员当即绘声绘色了起来，从历史文化到建筑艺术，陈宥维脸上的笑容逐渐凝固。  
无计可施之余，他一面低头抿着咖啡，草草扫了一眼对面“女士”毫无生机的餐盘：白煮三文鱼没得一丝油水，一坨老大的土豆泥顶上连胡椒粒都不见，盘边芳草碧连天还不带酱汁，不由得从心里感叹欧洲女人竟活得比上海女人还作……仔细打量之下却发现她似乎根本没有在听乘务员的演说，只是时不时地点点头，做出一副若有所思的样子来，仿佛就是故意要让乘务员说给自己听似的。  
不对，一定有哪里不对。  
他直直地盯着她睫毛下失焦的眼睛，突然开口：“原谅我的打断……能问个问题吗？”  
就在Jerry Herzen感到意外抬眼的一瞬间，陈宥维发现自己似乎成功捕捉到了一丝微妙的波动，就像元神归窍一般，光线又骤然回到了她眼里。而这对瞳孔缓缓缩起的过程也意料之中的杀气四溢……他脑中立刻浮现出一个女吸血鬼的形象，不由得暗自打了个寒颤。  
“请讲！”乘务员的语气中带着终于有人互动的喜悦。  
“我也是第一次来布拉格，十分好奇当地有什么美食值得一尝，能为我推荐一下吗？”  
陈宥维暗自一笑。干扰我是伐？背书拿你没办法，我就闲聊呗。虽然他确实很想问这个问题。  
乘务员仿佛被问到了更擅长的领域，再次滔滔不绝了起来：“我知道一家有名的餐厅，他们的蓝纹奶酪菠菜卷、南瓜派和牛肚汤都很受欢迎！如果您有机会路过的话不妨试一试，尤其是对情侣来说～”说话间还不时以浪漫憧憬的目光看着对坐的两人。  
“我们不是情侣。”Jerry Herzen也向对面笑嘻嘻的东亚男子挤出一个礼貌的笑容，迅速戳破乘务员的幻想。  
“还不是。” 陈宥维却立刻接茬。  
然而就在他们你来我往之时，德国人早已离开了餐车。Jerry Herzen认为一定是因为乘务员把空调关了。  
7月的布拉格列车上，气温逐渐升高。

即便感官已经全面向他发出警告，直到列车乘警前来检查证件之前，Jerry Herzen还不愿承认自己判断失误……  
对面的东亚男子果然没有捷克斯洛伐克的签证，是临时从华沙中央车站购票上的车。而现在，他正掏出苏联、波兰与东德的签证来证明，这仅仅是一时起意的旅客行为。  
风尘仆仆地从东边来，在华沙下车，原目的地是东柏林，现在却又突然与斯塔西出现在同一辆列车上，这又证明了什么呢？  
“当然，这位先生，我们的列车竭诚为您提供快速的临时过境签证服务，不过您不能在境内逗留，只能转车去您该去的地方。补办正式签证，捷克斯洛伐克的大门永远为您敞开，否则我们只能把您遣返回华沙。”  
果然，躲得过初一躲不过十五。“抱歉，这是我的失误！那就请帮我办理吧，谢谢。”陈宥维颓丧地靠向椅背，一边递上自己的护照。  
Jerry Herzen注意到了护照封皮上的“Public Affairs”字样，又在乘警惯性打开小册子确认的瞬间轻易地获得了想要的信息，却反而陷入了更深的疑惑：中国人又和斯塔西有什么关系？明明连克格勃都沾不上边……  
看到对面人的表情，目送着乘警走远后陈宥维才从靠背上坐起：“我是个记者。”  
“……？”  
心中所有复杂的推测在瞬间内被推翻，这显然是Jerry Herzen从来没想过的答案。如此单纯直白，一切正如他所见如他所感。列车的速度正在慢慢变缓，窗外明丽的小镇风光也渐渐地向一座冰冷庞大的钢铁建筑过渡。  
“……但你还是个「向导」。”  
“嗯？那我恐怕没机会带你游布拉格了，”陈宥维显然把这个词理解成了「导游」，“更何况，你还有任务没完成。”  
他还是发现了华沙中央车站那股冷气流的源头。  
“你还知道什么？”Jerry Herzen默默捏紧了餐叉。  
“没了。” 陈宥维一面随着汽笛声站起身来，又仿佛想起了什么似的：“噢对了……你需要休息。”然后立刻补充道，“直觉。”  
提前堵住了“女士”再次质问的可能，他就被进行着清理工作的乘务员以步伐推动缓缓离开餐车……

“帮我试试那家餐厅——”

Jerry Herzen听到了。  
他突然意识到，或许他真的不曾完全信任过自己的感官……

T.B.C.


	5. Chapter 5

005

人总会在许多时候因为一件微不足道的小事处于高度集中却脆弱的状态，它们大多来自某些先天设定的肌肉反应，而有时还甚至会因此而遭遇两难的境地。  
比如在挤下巴上的粉刺时总不自觉地绷起其他面部肌肉，即便这并非必要。  
再比如，对尿分叉后留下的不适感毁掉整个上午的经历心有余悸，不希望在撒尿时忽然分心，因而全神贯注；却又在被人恶作剧地抽掉裤子皮带时难以抉择是要先提起裤子还是将它踢到一边再去追逐肇事者……  
这就是在普通人世界里的「感官蔽障」与关联之后果，简称：难以一心二用。  
——然而，这在哨兵的世界里几乎就是生死攸关。  
在觉醒后的十二年里，Jerry Herzen总在训练自己有意识地削减不必要的肌肉反应，目的就在于达成同时调动大脑的兴奋性与抑制性神经递质的效果，理想状态是独立控制多种感官同时在线，保持哨兵感官与肢体的全方位灵敏。  
当然，这只是一个目标，或者说“最终目标”。  
大部分时间里，他都有果决处理好此类突发状况的自信，却也总易于因高度集中调用精神力而陷入另一个极端：「感官过载」。  
Jerry Herzen讨厌非得往腮帮子里塞入那两片陶瓷包裹的坡莫合金抑制器来屏蔽外界磁场对大脑的干扰，却更无法接受非得牵连上另一个生命的命运。  
即便这通常意味着他摊上大麻烦了，只要母亲仍然称自己为“Jerry Nikitich”，他就无法忘记自己是一位“臭名昭著”的克格勃Nikita Konstantinovich Herzen的儿子，还有母亲在父亲殉职后近乎“报废”的模样……  
战后几十年间的中东欧并不太平，而彼时哨兵才甫从“杀人机器”的定义中挣脱出来，为了不率先垮下，这位女哨兵选择喝光罗马尼亚老家地窖里所剩无几的葡萄酒，靠酒后的自言自语痛斥一个“幸运的混蛋”。  
肝脑涂地的人是荣耀的，苟且偷生的人却也承受着近乎同等重量的肝肠寸断。  
正因此，Jerry Herzen多年如一日地为成为不必依靠向导的哨兵苛刻地要求着自己，独自享受任务完成的嘉奖，也准备着随时独自承担失败的后果……  
“这次只是侥幸，Jerry Nikitich，请考虑停止你的自大吧。”Mary Habsburg用擦着酒红带金闪指甲油的灰白手指笃笃敲着床头柜发出警告。  
当时刚从手术麻醉中醒来的Jerry Herzen一时间还能嘴硬：“Habsburg女士，我承认这是事实……只要能完成任务，至少没有人会因我的死亡而痛苦。”即便下一秒就陷入了乘以百倍的肉体疼痛之中，自动给每个音节加上了凄惨的大舌音。  
母亲没有回应。  
“当然，您会好好活着对吧……”  
“永远，永远，不要想着跟我抢这个名额。”  
从那以后，母亲丧失已久的家族性精神体「Vampire Bat」就连同那场任务中的大爆炸一起，每晚准时出现在他的梦魇之中……  
而Mary Habsburg知道这件事甚至晚于前云的医生们。她幸灾乐祸：“恭喜你，我的宝贝。你继承了我的恐惧。”

60秒倒计时开始。  
耳朵注意着方圆十米内的动静，Jerry Herzen踢开脚上的黑色羊皮平底鞋，刷地从裙摆中扯下黑色打底袜。  
原来今天是捷克斯洛伐克著名的「Jan Hus纪念日」，这正意味着大部分公共机构都处在公休之中，连大白天都格外冷清。  
他一屁股坐上布拉格中央车站男厕的洗手池，一面拿餐巾纸抹掉红棕色唇膏，另一手利落地撕下假睫毛。就在拐着手臂要拉下拉链时，心脏一如既往不可抑制地狂跳了起来，一股再熟悉不过的恐惧感迫使他扭头看向镜子……  
他确实欣赏一位前年刚在巴黎崭露头角的极简主义设计师，这件凹型方领的全黑宽边吊带裙就是为了这次行动特意买的——如果非要勉为其难扮作女性以避人耳目的话，他心中只有唯一的选择。“避人耳目”，哈哈……他本该自嘲一番，但显然并不太享受这一刻。  
拉链一路向下，直到又看见那片几乎蔓延大半后腰的暗红色疤痕，Jerry Herzen飞快地别过了头……  
——咔嚓。  
快门声骤然响起时他猛地吓了一跳——熟悉的磁场和讨厌的尼古丁气味竟又在他松懈的时刻从天而降……  
“放下相机否则你的镜头左眼和后脑勺立刻就能三点一线透出9毫米的闪光！”  
陈宥维还没来得及开口打招呼，就看见拍摄对象左手上一把G17黑魆魆的枪口正指着自己的脑袋，只得立刻举起双手，任相机自由落体摔得稀烂……  
尴尬的凝固中，一张临终的宝利来相纸却恰好滋溜溜地向外吐净，不合时宜地飘到了两人之间的瓷砖地面上。  
陈宥维下车后纳闷了一路的事情显然在此刻有了答案……他一时间不知把眼睛放哪里更好，只能盯着的幽幽浮现出影像来的相纸发呆。  
Jerry Herzen立刻从洗手池上跳下，背靠着墙壁正对门口，一手扯下假发摔在脚边，把裙子继续从身上撇掉后便粗暴地在黑色行李袋里摸出一管消音器来。  
秘密杀手，男扮女装，除装被拍……所有死亡要素聚集一身！这一刻，陈宥维真的觉得自己小命不保了。  
“说句遗言。”Jerry Herzen张口就是德语。  
“等一下！”  
陈宥维找到了突破口：“我们有同一个目标不是吗？这点在列车上你也已经确认过了吧？”  
“一个多管闲事的记者。”对面人把手指搭上扳机，“我强烈建议你少说废话。”  
“……还有呢？”  
“还有？”  
“我是记者没错，但…你知道的，「导游」？”陈宥维灵机一动压下筹码，故弄玄虚地试探了起来。  
终于自己承认了是吗？Jerry Herzen开始对自己的耐心有了新的认识，强忍住扣下扳机的欲望：“所以？”  
“你就没有什么想问的吗？现在我在你手里，直接杀了我你可就什么都不知道了……”  
“比如说？”  
“比如说……比如说我为什么会在这……”  
听到这里，Jerry Herzen撇着嘴翻了个大大的白眼。他才不觉得陈宥维会是什么重要人物，当然也不可能真的杀了他，但确定对方从属和是否会继续对任务造成干扰却是当务之急：“你的「哨兵」在哪？为谁工作？跟踪斯塔西的原因？十秒钟。”  
「哨兵」？陈宥维一下想起了卷宗中提到的「战士」。  
果不其然，这个时代「先知」的能力既然仍在自己身上延续着，对应而生的「战士」也必然不会消亡，他们的存在也绝非个例……那么「导游」，不对，应该叫做「向导」，和「哨兵」就是他们现如今的通行称谓吧？  
看来培育这些词汇的社群文化土壤就在自己脚下，这趟布拉格是来对了。  
想到这，陈宥维就有了一丝更加作死的胆量，即刻咧出一个笑脸：“哨兵……买午餐去了。”  
“您知道说谎是一件需要「三思而后行」的事情吗？”Jerry Herzen特地引用了一句中国名言，一边伸出手指堵住耳朵，“你的心跳声吵到我了。”  
陈宥维不得不讨厌起「哨兵」的存在了。  
“我是不是在说谎，也得等您先把衣服穿上再说吧……朋友……” 他特地用了阳性的「Freund」。  
老实说，他纳闷的事从来就不包含白海-波罗的海人种的性别表征问题。在初入欧洲的封闭旅途与转站奔波之间晕头转向，他当真分辨不出Jerry Herzen的性别，心中既没有评判也没有怀疑，就连按下快门那刻都丝毫没有意识到自己究竟在拍些什么……这可是男厕！  
“需要我提醒你，格洛克17的保险就在扳机上吗？六、五、四……”职业素养让Jerry Herzan默默消化了对方的挑衅。  
“没、没有同伴！在上海国际时报社工作这件事全责归咎于自己职责是观察东德政治动向又恰好在华沙车站的洗手间里发现了两个斯塔西就想顺便来布拉格逛逛……”陈宥维一口气差点没喘上来，“这就是全部。”  
“关于向导。”  
“家族基因，知之甚少。”  
话音刚落就看见对面人毫无征兆地收起枪，自顾自钻进一套连身工装后又在几秒之内收拾完所有家当，陈宥维大大地松了一口气，一边碎碎念一边放下酸痛的双手。  
他太知道如何在陈述中真假掺半有所保留。毕竟记者已经是个足够“令人讨厌的职业”了，丝毫不介意再把这张保命牌涂得更糟些。只是此刻落到一无所获的境地，他还有一丝不甘心……  
而Jerry Herzen早已判定这仅仅是一场闹剧，根本不指望着自己求人提问的答者嘴里能有几句真话，只是顺便给这个不知中欧险恶的远东记者一点提醒罢了：“反省你自己，浪费他人时间。”  
如果这是在平时，陈宥维可能真会说出“那就不向你索赔相机费用了”的话来，而现在他却没来由地有种预感：一旦提起相机，完蛋的将会是地上相机尸体和那张照片……只不过，轮到他察觉时就已经晚了——仅仅是刚用余光向下瞥了一眼，照片就已被对面光速率先捡起。  
“哎哎哎————”  
Jerry Herzen将捏着照片的手伸得老远：“乘警知道你还在逗留吗？如果你觉得这与和平世界的过家家无异那么你就错了。回你该去的地方。” 他随即跨出男厕的门，在瞬间之内消失不见……  
下车后就跟丢了德国人，现在连最后的线索也断了。  
陈宥维无奈地垮下双臂。

T.B.C.


	6. Chapter 6

006

1988年7月6日，阳光极度刺眼，布拉格的天空是近乎铜锈般冰冷的蓝绿色。  
如果说上海外滩的存在是油滴入水，这里的“融合感”更近似调酒勾兑。并不热闹的街道，罗马式、哥特式、巴洛克式甚至现代主义风格的建筑交织出强烈的陌生感，陈宥维却太熟悉人们经过时脸上的黯然之色。  
好似身上有什么东西被拿走了许久刚刚归还，一些人的步伐里带着些小心翼翼的不惯。而另一些则更悲怆，眉头里藏着强烈的不信任亟待抒解……如果街上一块玻璃横行而出，他们一定会毫不犹豫地冲上去一脚踢碎。陈宥维确信。布拉格人的脾气看起来不大好。

通感总是来得很快，这很能决定一件事。  
他快速地掏出贴身背包里真正的家伙，一台在离开上海前拿正经外汇券在友谊商店里买的数码相机，对着街头巷尾接连按起快门来。  
陈宥维希望记录下一座城市与人共同塑造的氛围，这种庞然无声的压抑总像随时要掀起他深藏的记忆一般，莫名的情绪在捕捉画面的移步间呼之欲出。他有些难以掌控自己的步伐，顺着下坡路就穿过了几个街区。银行和邮局在纪念日大门紧闭，咖啡馆和酒馆的挂牌虽仍是“营业中”的一面，但人们却像约好了似的进出皆无言。车辆三两，走走停停，连广场上的鸽子都有些惰怠……  
布拉格或者本就不该安静。  
某一念间，空气中似有股波纹在朦胧地闪动，他循着感觉就一头钻进了窄巷里，直到靠近声源时才听清了乐曲的全貌：一串带着野生意味的高音萨克斯，伴随着中低二声部的人声近乎发泄地哼唱着混乱的歌词，在贝司与鼓点的铺垫上一路奇崛旋转又径自飘零……他最终在这家唱片店和青年俱乐部的门口驻足，眼疾手快地为装扮颇为朋克的店员与一位顶着啤酒肚的中年男子拍了张照。  
陈宥维垂下相机，思忖片刻后决定说英语：“日安先生们，我能知道你们在聊些什么吗？”  
“你是做什么的？”中年男子似乎正在气头上，语气并不太友善。  
“我是一个记者。”陈宥维笑笑，“但只是对音乐的话题感兴趣。”  
他极其自然地从牛仔夹克内袋里摸出一包明黄色外壳的香烟来，悠悠低头点上一支后才低声问：烟？  
话匣子打开似乎就在一瞬间。  
“你一定不知道，一支纯血布拉格乐队「宇宙塑料人」在今年四月解散后，人们就很难再买到他们的唱片了……这位先生就是为这而来的。” 朋克店员似乎对东亚面孔并没有那么强的防备心，从善如流地接过了烟来。他仔细端详了一番包装上的「凤凰」二字后给出了「cool」的评价，随即顺手递向中年男子。  
“就是它吗？”  
陈宥维伸手指了指悬在高处的音响，默默吐出一口烟气。一阵淡淡的烤奶油味在三人之间弥漫开来，中年男子紧接着擦起了打火机。  
他似乎被提及了痛处，无奈地摊了摊手：“对，就是这样！「午夜」当然很好！但你知道吗，他们只能算是「宇宙塑料人」的再生品！即便领导者还在，与过去的味道也已经大不相同了……因此我还是想拿到最后这张《Midnight Mouse》。”  
“我懂了，完全理解……就是这种感觉。”陈宥维频频点头，认真地搭着腔扮演倾听者的角色。他对捷克斯洛伐克的本土音乐实话说并没有任何了解，但“了解”从来都不是他聊天的首要前提。  
“世界上还有哪个乐队能像他们？对吧？除了「地下丝绒」。”中年男子也从鼻孔里喷出两缕烟，举起指间明黄色的滤嘴点头致谢。  
终于听到了稍微熟悉一些的名字，陈宥维又找到了切入点：“「地下丝绒」的美妙确实毋庸置疑。但我非常好奇「宇宙塑料人」解散的原因究竟是什么？……一定不会是因为「另一个Nico」吧？”  
“哈哈哈！”店员立刻反应了过来，“你问到点子上了。”  
“就是因为他们那该死的他妈的完美的乐队名！”中年男子暴躁的抢答中接连加了几个打星号的定语。  
“是这样的，你知道，在前年，我们终于有了属于自己的国家级摇滚节，自六十年代起被封禁的乐队们终于可以出来溜达了，包括「宇宙塑料人」——所有人都以为这会是个好的开始……”  
“啐！你真该听听他们的异想天开！什么《七七宪章》的最初目的终于达到啦！Václav Havel该笑啦！全他妈的是一坨屎！”  
而看起来年轻许多的朋克却反而没有那么大的忿懑，只是笑嘻嘻地：“紧接着噩耗就来了——不知怎么的，「上面」以改掉「塑料人」这个名字作为给他们颁发公演执照的条件……”  
“他们中有人坚持要么做「宇宙塑料人」要么下地狱。但也有人不。”  
“所以，他们就分道扬镳了？”  
“事情就这么发生的。”  
“唔，真是遗憾……”陈宥维咽下了更多的评论，“毕竟在我们这个时代……音乐就是一种政治立场，不是吗？”  
言止于此，三人同时陷入了几秒钟的沉默。  
“你说的对，小伙子。比如那张海报。”中年男子朝柜台后层层叠叠密密麻麻的张贴墙上努了努嘴，“我不会再相信世上还有这等好事了，我发誓！”  
店员当即大笑了起来，伸手拍了拍他壮硕的背，一边侧过身子好让陈宥维能看见他的所指：“Tomas，你这一定是在嫉妒东柏林！”  
陈宥维顺着目光看去，一张大大地写着「Bruce Springsteen——爱情隧道快车巡回演唱会东柏林站」字样的海报就被贴在最顶层，不平整的部分仿佛是还没干透的胶水所致，他挑了挑眉。  
“哈！杀了我吧！”中年男子气不打一出来。  
朋克店员看陈宥维盯着海报出神，随即上下打量了这位记者一番：“无意冒犯，这位朋友看起来倒比较像是Bruce Springsteen的听众。”  
对于这种将美式流行摇滚与“普罗大众”挂钩的刻板印象，陈宥维只能耸耸肩：“那可能要让你们失望了，在此之前我只知道《We Are the World》。”  
但他没有告诉面前这两位朋克，在上海地下音乐圈流传的盗拷录像带里，他确实一下就记住了这张看起来匪帮气质十足的面孔和他标志性的撕裂型嗓音……  
一边与两位短暂的朋友告别，他一边记下了演唱会的日子和场馆，默默盘算起返回东柏林的时间。

陈宥维刚跟丢了斯塔西，看到Jerry Herzen仍在车站逗留的那一刻就确认了一件事：他是知道斯塔西的目的地的。  
如果这位「Freund」正是阻断斯塔西和克格勃交易的第三方，动机和目的是目前最重要的疑点。  
电影里不是这么演的吗，特工“抢夺”完所谓的“档案”就应该立刻消失才对，哪还有给他个平头百姓见到大活人的机会？这首先就说明了这份“档案”犯不着带着跑。他立刻想起了华沙车站里斯塔西们的措辞，“交换”——或许只要阻止双方“交换”，第三方的目的就达到了。  
更进一步，“交换”的失败居然并不能动摇斯塔西的一整个行程——Ross上校一行仍然义无反顾地踏上了前往布拉格的旅程并且没有任何回头的征兆，这就证明了有一件更重要的、不可轻易变更的事情正在布拉格等着他们。  
目前为止，他能想到最好的情况就是再次“走运”地碰上这位特工朋友，基本上就等于斯塔西的行踪有了着落，接着只要发挥一切不要脸的手段再跟紧就是。他需要从斯塔西口中知道更多关于秘密警察“档案库”的事，这正是他去往东柏林的目标之一。  
而最差的情况也不外乎失去先前的运气，独自享用一顿（正餐分量的）布拉格风情下午茶然后乖乖地空手回东柏林，权当这一天的耽搁不曾发生……  
他与老城区渐行渐远，看了看地图，眼前到达的应该就是瓦茨拉夫广场了。与其说是广场，其实更像是一条新兴的商业步行街，两旁林立的商铺间飘来咖啡的焦香令他心情畅快了不少。  
拿起相机为驻足处的一家餐厅拍照留念，他心想，这只能是他在布拉格赌的最后一把了，随即推进了这扇乘务员提到过的系着铃铛的弹簧木门……他现在觉得自己能吃下五条捷克“蹄膀”。

即便相机里塞的不是黑白相纸，画面中却也几乎只有黑白两色。  
陈宥维坐在窗边的座位，两指捏着这张从车站大厅圆柱下的垃圾桶里掏回来的宝丽来仔细端详了起来……  
方寸的白边里，半长的黑色假发因刚刚扭回头的动作，仍卷在向外一侧的锁骨上；肩部至前胸半挂着黑色吊带裙；一片白色的裸背松弛地弓起，拉链的开口直到腰下，却因他手抖按了两次快门而出现了重影，宛如灵体脱离；单腿屈起大剌剌地踩在台面上，另一条腿自然垂向地面；地面上就是几团乱糟糟分不清彼此的黑色布料、包裹与鞋履……不得不说，画面因带上了一丝粗犷的男性气息而表现出某种诡异的香艳感……  
陈宥维下意识地打了个寒颤。是真的不要命啊。  
这张照片就这样成了下车时才在纪念品店买的CoolCam最初和最后的绝响，他现在只想向自己的“多重曝光技术”道谢——如果不是因为凑巧，可能会被销毁得更彻底吧……  
这点小小的侥幸才刚抵消了环顾四周发现这一把终于赌输后的无奈，又归于一种异样的感觉……  
所以这就是我给自己的生日礼物？  
陈宥维不知道的事情还有，Jerry Herzen确实来“帮他试了”这家餐厅，并且还未离开。  
他此刻真的很想把这个该死的记者丢进伏尔塔瓦河里喂鱼。

T.B.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人名索引（英文A-Z）  
> \----------------  
> Alvin Scott 埃尔文-斯各特 （施展）  
> A. Weizmann A. 魏兹曼  
> Bruce Springsteen 布鲁斯-斯普林斯汀*  
> 陈宥维 Youwei Chen  
> Graste Heynckes 格拉斯特-海因克斯 （黄嘉新）  
> Heintz Ross 海茵茨-罗斯*  
> Jerry Nikitich Herzen 杰里-尼基第奇-赫尔岑（何昶希）  
> Marvin Wiesenthal 马文-维森塔尔  
> Mary Habsburg 玛丽-哈布斯堡  
> Nikita Konstantinovich Herzen 尼基塔-康斯坦丁诺维奇-赫尔岑  
> Václav Havel 瓦茨拉夫-哈维尔*  
> 齐樱 Ying Qi  
> *为现实人名
> 
> 名词索引（拼音A-Z）  
> \----------------  
> 柏林火车总站/柏林火车东站（Berlin Hauptbahnhof-1988；Berlin Ostbahnhof-1987）*  
> 贝塔/特鲁姆佩尔道联盟/犹太复国青年组织（Betar / Berit Trumpeldor）*  
> 布拉格中央火车站（Praha hl. n. / Praha hlavní nádraží）*  
> 东大街乐队（The E.Street Band）*  
> 地下丝绒乐队（The Velvet Underground）*  
> FKK（自由身体文化运动 / Freikörperkultur）*  
> 伏尔塔瓦河（Vltava）*  
> G17（格洛克17 / GLOCK17 / Pistole80）*  
> 华沙中央车站（Warszawa Centralna）*  
> 霍山公园*  
> JanHus纪念日（扬-胡斯纪念日）*  
> 克格勃（KGB）*  
> 前云学院/前云研究院/前云研究所（Front Cloud）  
> 坡莫合金抑制器（Permalloy Allayers）  
> 上海第一医学院附属华山医院（1952）/上海医科大学附属华山医院（1985）*  
> 斯塔西（Stasi）*  
> 特雷普托公园（Treptower Park）*  
> 瓦茨拉夫广场（Václavské náměstí / Wenceslas Square）*  
> 魏森湖自行车馆（Radrennbahn Weissensee）*  
> 午夜乐队（Půlnoc / Midnight）*  
> 宇宙塑料人乐队（The Plastic People of the Universe / PPU）*  
> 锡安（Zion）*  
> *为现实名词。
> 
> 书名号索引（出现时间顺序）  
> \---------------------  
> 《Born in the U.S.A》：1984，歌曲名。  
> 《Midnight Mouse》：1987，专辑名。  
> 《七七宪章》：1977，宪章和政治组织名。  
> 《We Are the World》：1985，歌曲名。


End file.
